havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Equipment
This is a list of all items that can be equipped, with the slot(s) used by a piece of equipment indicated in parenthesis. It is sorted by where the items are found under the Crafting menu and presented in alphabetical order. In the process of being updated, since some newer items are missing and other information here is outdated, especially the weapon and armor stats. Listed values should be at a base of Quality 10. Stat, damage, and AC calculation for higher Quality is as follows: base * sqrt(Quality/10), where base is the base stats listed below. Armor HP calculation for higher Quality is simply: base * Quality/10. It is unknown if Quality affects slider modifiers such as the Cylinder Hat and Dawn/Dusk Chains. Miscellaneous Crafts *Clogs: HP 40, AC 0/1 (8R) *Gauze: Heals your HHP for up to 1/3 of your maximum HHP over time (1L) *Shield: Enables "Block" combat maneuver (4L or 4R) *Torch: Light source (4L or 4R) Ceramics *Pipe: Used to Smoke Cured Hemp Buds and Tobacco (1R) Cloth Making *Bunny Slippers: +2 Agility (8R) *Linen Pants: Cosmetic (7L) *Linen Shirt: Cosmetic (2L) *Nettle Pants: -1 Agility, +1 Unarmed Combat, +2 Survival (7L or 7R) *Nettle Shirt: -1 Agility, +1 Unarmed Combat, +2 Survival (2L or 2R) *Ranger's Pants: +5 Exploration, +5 Stealth (7L) *Ranger's Shirt: +10 Stealth (2L) *Vapntreyiu: 75 HP, AC 10/10 (2L or 2R) · Capes and Cloaks *Bandit's Mask: +3 Stealth, increases time to memorise wearer (1R) *Hirdsman's Cape: Cosmetic, can only be worn by Hirdsmen (6R) *Lawspeaker's Robes: +5 Intelligence, +10 Charisma (6L) *Merchant's Robe: +10 Intelligence, +15 Charisma, (6L) *Necromancer's Cloak: +5 Intelligence (6L) *Ranger's Cape: +10 Perception, +10 Stealth (1L and 8L) *Toga: Cosmetic (6L) · Hats: *Boar Tusk Helmet: 120 HP, AC 5/30 (1L) * Chef's Hat: +5 Cooking (1L) * Chieftain's Hat: +3 CHA (1L) * Cylinder Hat: +1 to Industry on Nature/Industry slider, +5 Charisma (1L) * Fox Hat: Cosmetic (1L) * Lawspeaker's Hat: +10 Intelligence, +5 Charisma (1L) * Newsboy Cap: Cosmetic (1L) * Party Hat: +10 Charisma (1L) * Pumpkin Hat (Jack-o'-mask): Cosmetic (1L) * Sprucecap: +2 stealth (1L) * Straw Hat: +5 farming (1L) Jewelry *Bear Tooth Talisman: +3 Strength, +5 Charisma (1R) *Clothier's Thimble: +2 Dexterity and +5 Sewing (5L or 5R, you can equip two) *Dawn Chain: +2 to Day on Day/Night slider (1R) *Dusk Chain: +2 to Night on Day/Night slider (1R) *Family Heirloom: +2 to Tradition Tradition/Change slider (1R) *Forge Ring: +6 Strength, +10 Smithing (5L or 5R, you can equip two) *Merchant's Ring: +3 to all Base Attributes (5L or 5R, you can equip two) *Monocle: +15 Perception (1R) *Occult Ring: + 8 Intelligence, +8 Perception (5L or 5R, you can equip two) *Pearl Necklace: +40% Learning Ability *Ring of Brodgar: +15% Learning Ability *Silver for the Ferryman: You don't die upon drowning, instead you lose the ring. (5L or 5R, you can equip two) *Spectacles: +5 Perception (1R) *Thane's Ring: +10 Strength, +10 Melee Combat, +5 Agility, +5 Charisma (5L or 5R, you can equip two) Leather Working *Backpack: Increases inventory by two columns (6R) *Bear Cape: 50 HP, AC 0/15, +10 Strength (1L and 8L) *Cutthroat Cuirass: 700HP, AC 75/75, +3 Unarmed Combat, +5 Melee Combat, +5 Stealth, +2 Agility (2R) *Hide Cloak: Cosmetic (6L) *Leather Armor: 150 HP, AC 25/25 (2R) *Leather Boots: 100 HP, AC 0/20 (8R) *Leather Cloak: Cosmetic (6L) *Leather Pants: 150 HP, AC 25/25 (7R) *Poor Man's Belt: Cosmetic (3R) *Poor Man's Gloves: Cosmetic (3L) *Quiver: Holds up to 40 arrows (6R) *Ranger's Boots: 150 HP, AC 15/15, +5 Agility (8R) *Traveller's Sack: Increases inventory by one column and one row (4L or 4R, you can equip two) Metal Working *Miner's Helm: Cosmetic, but can be equipped with a candle to become a light source (1L) *Pickaxe: Makes mining, rock chipping and destroying objects faster and less stamina draining (4L and 4R) *Scythe: Increases speed of crop harvesting (4L and 4R) *Shovel: Reduces stamina drain of digging and plowing by hand, increases speed of removing stumps (4L and 4R) *Smithy's Hammer: Needed for smithing metal items. Accounts for 25% of smithed item quality. (4L or 4R) · Armor *Bronze Helm: 275 HP, AC 40/40 (1L) *Bronze Plate: 1000 HP, AC 100/100 (2R) *Chainmail Shirt: 950 HP, AC 75/75 (2R) *Dragon Helm: 800 HP, AC 60/30, +6 Strength, +5 Melee Combat(1L)* *Druid's Helm: 150 HP, AC 3/1 (1L)* *Hirdsman's Helmet: Only usable by Hirdsmen within a village. 400 HP, AC 4/2 (1L)* *Plate Armor: 1000 HP, AC 150/75 (2R)* *Soldier's Helmet: 400 HP, AC 50/25 (1L)* · Weapons *Battleaxe of the Twelfth Bay: 500 damage (base) (4L and 4R) *Bronze Sword: 325 damage (base) (4L or 4R) *Militia Sword: 250 damage (base) (4L or 4R) *Soldier's Sword: 400 damage (base) (4L or 4R) Tools *Bone Saw: Necessary for making boards (4L or 4R) *Dowsing Rod: Needed to find well sites (4L and 4R) *Fishing Pole: Necessary for fishing (4L or 4R) *Saw: Makes 6 boards instead of the 4 from the Bone Saw (4L or 4R) *Stone axe: Necessary for chopping down trees and removing stumps (4L or 4R) · Ranged Weapons * Bow: 75 damage (base) (4L and 4R) * Ranger's Bow: 300 damage (base) (4L and 4R) * Sling: 60 damage (base) (4L or 4R) Non-crafted Items *Druid's cloak: Uncraftable dev item. *Leech: Damages SHP, but gives chance to heal HHP (Any slot, you can equip as many as you want) *Bloody Rag: Appears when gauze is used up, or when it is taken off. Only useful for Ancestral Worship. (1L, can't be put back on after being taken off) Category:Content Category:Equipment Category:Objects